


A Clear Action Woman

by sevtacular



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Married Life, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: Five times Serena didn't expect to see Bernie in uniform (and the one time she did).





	1. Boys Going Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is the five times fic you've all been waiting for, right?

A Clear Action Woman

1 – Boys Going Drinking

They were curled up together on the sofa when Bernie first brought it up. They’d recently moved in together and were enjoying the freedom of being able to cuddle with one another every night at the end of a long shift, without one of them needing to return home. There was no sound in the room aside from the crackling over the fire in the grate, and Serena was lazily stroking her foot up Bernie’s calf when the ex-army medic broke the silence.  
“Serena?” The vascular surgeon made a murmur of acknowledgement, signalling for Bernie to continue. “The boys, ah, um, my unit that is. They’re all meeting up. A reunion. I’d have to get the train after shift and then get the last one back but, um…” She trailed off and Serena smiled lazily.  
“You don’t need my permission to go, Major. Go enjoy yourself.” She paused. “Not too much though. Is Alex going?” Bernie ran her fingers through Serena’s hair and dropped a kiss to her hair.  
“No. She’s currently back up North with her new wife. They’re having a baby together.” Serena snuggled further into her army medic’s chest and sighed contentedly.  
“You have fun with the boys then.”

When the day actually came, AAU was having an incredibly busy day. Towards the end of the day, the red phone rang and Bernie looked alarmed.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got this. You clock out and get ready to have fun. I’ll try to be done in time for you to say goodbye until later.” She pecked Bernie on the lips and dashed out of the office.

It turned out that the trauma call was out of Serena’s depth. Once the patient was wheeled in, Serena had realised that the main issue was with the heart, and had Morven page Jac Naylor on Darwin as the porters began to move the victim to the correct ward. All Serena needed to do was reset the break on the patient’s right arm and leave the team on Darwin to save the man’s life.

Arriving back on AAU, Serena was surprised to see a whole group of young men stood by the door in military uniform. One of them whistled as she walked past.  
“Alright missus?” She laughed and turned to look for Fletch to ask if a casualty from the military training centre had been brought in during her absence. Before she got the chance the doors to AAU swung open and Serena was treated to a sight which made her knees turn to jelly. The whoops and chants of the soldiers died in her ears as she drank in the image of Major Berenice Wolfe in full military fatigues. It had never crossed Serena’s mind that the reunion would be in uniform. 

Bernie looked towards her and approached.  
“Serena? Are you okay? You look faint.”  
“Looks like the cat’s got her tongue!” One of the soldiers chipped in. Another jeered.  
“If you ask me I’d say it is the Wolfe that has that one’s tongue!” Their laughter snapped Serena out of her trance and she reached out to smooth her hands over Bernie’s uniform.  
“Bernie… I… Wow.” Bernie chuckled at her reaction.  
“I didn’t realise you had such a thing for uniforms, Ms Campbell.”  
“Neither did I.” Serena was well aware that her voice was raspy, but her mind just couldn’t comprehend anything beyond the camouflage print material. One of the soldiers behind them coughed pointedly, and Bernie turned and steered them through the doors of AAU and into the corridor beyond.  
“I have a train to catch, but I’ll try not to get too drunk so I can make it back to you in one piece, Fräulein.” Bernie winked at Serena, who tried desperately not to melt into a puddle on the floor. “Wait up.” Serena nodded as Bernie brought their lips together in a kiss which was altogether too chaste for her liking, even if there was an entire group of soldiers stood behind them yelling encouragement towards their commanding officer. Bernie turned and walked away with the boys, and Serena headed back onto AAU in a daze, hoping against all hopes that the rest of her shift would not require too much concentration, for her mind was most definitely elsewhere.

Once her shift had finished, Serena drove home and went through the everyday motions of making and eating dinner with Jason in a daze. The clock seemed to tick incredibly slowly as she counted down the hours until the return of her action woman. When the clock struck 11pm, Serena dragged herself upstairs to bed, deciding to wait out the rest of the time there. She lay down under the covers, her mind replaying every moment of seeing Bernie in her fatigues in high definition. 

Serena was in the middle of being swept into Bernie’s arms in the middle of the desert, the army medic’s fatigues partially undone, when she was pulled from her dreams by the sound of the door to the bedroom closing. Serena looked through sleep filled eyes at Major Bernie Wolfe, her body responding to the sight before her. The soldier herself walked over to the sleepy surgeon and kissed her forehead.  
“I didn’t get drunk, much to the dismay of the boys.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Absolutely. Though the highlight of my evening was definitely seeing your face in the hospital.” Serena harrumphed and forced her eyes back open. The trauma surgeon laughed softly. “Go back to sleep, Serena. It’s been a long day. There’ll be other opportunities for you to see me in my fatigues.”  
“Promises, Major, promises,” Serena mumbled tiredly, before dozing back into the land of dreams. Bernie smiled fondly at her sleeping partner, before changing out of her fatigues and into her sleepwear so she could climb into bed behind Serena.

As she too began to drift, she couldn’t help but wonder how Serena would react if she ever saw her dress uniform. Perhaps, in time, she would find out. The thought made her smile.


	2. At The Altar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate 1 year since Bernie and Serena first interacted on scene.

2 – At The Altar

“I’m thinking blue.”

“Blue?”

“As our main colour alongside white.”

“Oh, right. Good plan.”

“Specifically navy, like your trauma scrubs.”

“Serena Wendy Campbell. I love you a lot but I am not marrying you wearing my scrubs.”

 

Serena replayed that conversation as she stood at the back of the hall, ready to walk through the doors to the awaiting crowd. She smiled at the thought of Bernie in a fitted navy suit. Utterly delicious. She looked down at her own dress. White, but simple. Really just a posh summer dress. She hadn’t wanted to go all out with the veil and gown again this time around, but she still wanted it to be a formal and classy affair. Bernie meant too much to her for it to be a casual occasion.

 

The music started and she walked down the aisle on Jason’s arm. Bernie hadn’t liked the idea of walking down at the beginning of the service, and Serena had been happy to just stand at the alter from the start with Bernie. But Jason had insisted that if they were going to have a traditional ceremony that one of them should walk down the aisle. And Elinor had gushed with enthusiasm at the thought of Serena walking down, claiming it would make the perfect opening shot to the wedding video she was filming. Hence, Serena found herself slowly approaching the love of her life at the front of the room.

 

The walk seemed to take an eternity and Serena found herself holding her breath as she waited to be reunited with the woman she had said goodbye to the night before when the trauma surgeon had gone to stay overnight with Cam and Elinor had come round to the house in order to start her mother and daughter wedding beauty regime.

 

Finally, the walk was over and Serena looked towards her soon to be wife and gasped at the sight before her. Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe smiled shyly as Serena’s eyes travelled up and down her appearance, trying to memorise every aspect of the dress uniform before the priest began.

 

The service went by without a hitch, and Serena found herself constantly stealing glances at the amazing woman beside her in full military uniform, who she could now call her wife. She smiled brightly at the thought. Somehow she, Serena Campbell, had managed to secure herself a devastatingly beautiful big macho army medic, and have her wear dress uniform so that they could become Major and Mrs Wolfe. The thought was enough to make Serena swoon.

 

They walked out together, arms tightly linked and smiles upon both of their faces. Their family and friends showered them in confetti (and plasters – the happy couple suspected Cameron was to blame for that one) as they posed for the obligatory photos before heading to the reception.

 

As the notes to the first dance played, Serena got her first proper chance to speak to Bernie alone. She leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“You scrub up very well if you don’t mind me saying. And not just in scrubs, it turns out. You suit navy, Ms Wolfe.” Bernie snorted and pulled Serena closer.

“Thank you very much, when you suggested navy I thought you might appreciate this. And I wanted to wear it since most soldiers do when they get married. I obviously didn’t last time. Anyhow, you look radiant yourself. Just one thing. I’m now Mrs Wolfe, as are you.”

“True, though you’re going by Major at the hospital. Can’t have two Mrs Wolfes.”

“Any excuse to call me Major. Anyone would think you were just interested in my title.”

“Why do you think I married you?” At Serena’s words, a positively wicked look flashed across Bernie’s face as she breathed her answer slowly into her wife’s ear.

“Because we love each other. And also because you know just how utterly amazing tonight is going to be before we’ve even got out of the reception.” Serena turned her head into Bernie’s neck to try and disguise the blush which had blossomed on her skin as she thought of the fact that they were having the night at home alone (Jason having been invited to Cam’s) before travelling to the Lake District for three days. Bernie pressed a kiss to her hair and continued to sway them gently around the room. 

 

After some customary dances with their guests, and the cutting of the cake (who knew that Bernie Wolfe would raise a daughter who was a dab hand in the kitchen) Serena found herself sat at a relatively empty table once again with her wife.

“I can’t stop smiling,” the vascular surgeon sighed contentedly.

“Me neither. I never in a million years thought I would end up settling down with a woman, let alone marrying her. I especially didn’t think that woman would be the greatest creature to ever walk upon this Earth.” Serena turned to Bernie, who rarely expressed her emotions, especially regarding her sexual preferences. They shared a secretive smile and leaned in to kiss one another softly. 

 

The moment was broken by Ric sitting down at the table with them and offering his congratulations. They both thanked him and he kissed their cheeks.

“I can’t help but recall the moment you first told me about you and Bernie,” he grinned at Serena as he continued. “And now you’re married. A true military wife now, Serena.” She scoffed and turned to take in Bernie’s form once more. Ric nudged Bernie. “You’re in for a good night by the way she’s looking at you. Don’t ruin your uniform, Major.” Bernie nearly choked on her drink but Serena continued to gaze at her in adoration.

“She looks so good in it I’m not sure I want her to take it off.” Bernie raised her eyebrows and Serena leaned in so only the army medic could hear. “Luckily it’s a dress, and that’s considerably easier access than a trouser suit would have been.” It was Bernie’s turn to blush, and when she turned to Serena, both of their gazes were dark and full of anticipation.

 

They left the reception soon after, and drove home to spend the rest of their lives together as a married couple.


	3. Fancy Dress Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a productive day today - you're welcome.

3 – Fancy Dress Night

 

The poster was up all of the hospital it seemed. They ignored it. Then came the posters in Albie’s. Which they ignored. Then they got the emails sent to every staff member telling them about the event, and they mutually agreed that they would give up their Friday evening off together.

“If only to see Hanssen in fancy dress,” Serena said.

 

They had been planning on having an intimate night in together that Friday evening, given the fact that it would have been the start of their first long weekend off together in months. Serena had sulked and Bernie had been surly for days after they had sent their confirmation of attendance email. Eventually, Jason had become frustrated with their displeasure and had asked them what was wrong.

“We have to attend the rotten fancy dress fundraiser,” Bernie had stated. Jason had shrugged.

“Why is that a problem? I thought you enjoyed raising money for charity.”

“We do. It’s just that we had had other plans for that evening…” Serena trailed off before accidentally telling her nephew far too much about the bedroom shenanigans which she and Bernie had been looking forward to. She’d said too much, however, as Jason had a follow up question.

“What exactly was so excellent that you’re so upset about missing it?” Serena looked at Bernie, who registered the mild panic across the vascular surgeon’s features.

“I was going to take control for the evening, Jason.” Serena was gobsmacked at how calmly Bernie said it.

“Like surprise her?” Jason wanted to clarify. Bernie bit her lip and nodded.

“Something like that, yes. We’ll just have to find another time now.”

“Had you already booked anywhere?”

“No, thankfully.” The young man nodded but looked thoughtful.

“That is lucky, but for next time, you should book sooner. Because if you leave it too late then you’ll end up getting yourself tied in knots.” Serena turned her laughter into a cough as Bernie schooled her features and nodded.

“Very true, Jason. I’ll remember that for next time, providing the hospital doesn’t have another fundraiser.” 

 

All was quiet for a moment before Jason piped up again.

“You could still have your planned evening, just at the fundraiser!” Both Bernie and Serena looked towards him, very certain that his idea was very different to theirs. Jason mowed on. “You could surprise each other with your outfits, that way you’ll still both have a little bit of a surprise because you won’t know what each other are going to be wearing!” Serena nodded thoughtfully, her mind wandering.

“That’s actually a very good idea, Jason.” She looked up to see Bernie smiling at her.

“Deal.”

 

Serena spent the next two weeks browsing the internet and fancy dress shops for something to wear for the evening. She even consulted Elinor and Charlotte regarding what they thought she should wear. Elinor had shown her a very raunchy policewoman’s uniform made of PVC, and Charlotte had been slightly more conservative and suggested Serena wore a striped jumper and go as a burglar. Cam, who had been sat listening to the conversation, had snorted.

“Do that one and tell Mum it’s because you’ve stolen her heart.” Serena rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at her stepson.

 

What irked Serena more than anything was that her wife didn’t seem to be putting anywhere near as much effort into sourcing a costume. Serena broached the topic one evening as they curled up beside one another in bed after an exhausting shift. Bernie had merely smiled secretively and told Serena that she wasn’t going to give anything away. 

 

The only other piece of information Serena managed to gather regarding Bernie’s costume was from Dom, who had mentioned in passing that Bernie had told him she wasn’t really that keen on fancy dress as a concept, but was going to get involved in the spirit of the evening.

 

On the night of the fancy dress evening, Bernie and Serena agreed to go to Albie’s separately after changing into their costumes. Serena was going to go first as Bernie had some paperwork to catch up on. Serena entered the bar in her costume, and looked at those already gathered. Mo and Mr T had gone as a hilarious grown Ron and Hermione from Harry Potter, with the young Hector running around in front of the fireplace clutching a small broomstick. Serena spied Sacha in a frankly terrifying Cat in the Hat costume, and nodded at him before perching herself at the bar. Morven entered and dashed over to Serena.

“Ms Camp- I mean, Mrs Wolfe! You look lovely! I mean you always do and I was at your wedding where you looked amazing but anyway - nice dress!” Morven gestured to the gown Serena was wearing. In the end, she’d decided to put on something she already owned, and she knew that Bernie had been longing to see her in the long blue number. She’d managed to borrow a fake tiara off Ella via Fletch, promising to return it once the evening was done as long as he didn’t breathe a word of her costume choice to Bernie. Looking at Morven’s outfit, she realised she’d come as Moana from the Disney film which the Fletchlings had gone mad for after Frozen. 

“You look lovely too, Morven. And you can call me Serena off the ward you know. Especially as you’re dating my son!” Morven furrowed her brow then beamed at the mention of Cam. Serena realised she’d omitted the ‘step’ part of his official link to her but let it go. Morven went to get a drink and Serena was about to turn back to look towards the door when she felt a movement close behind her and an exceedingly welcome voice whispered in her ear.

“Well your highness, I am in your service for as long as you need.” Serena turned and took in Bernie’s costume. A small part of her brain told her she should tell Bernie off for cheating and wearing what was essentially her old work uniform, but the larger part of Serena’s brain instead instructed her to pull her wife close and admire her from all angles. She hummed happily, and Bernie grinned.

“I figured that since we were missing out on one lovely evening off, I should make an effort to at least make this charity thing worth the while. And since last time you saw me in fatigues you almost had an arrhythmia…” Bernie smirked and Serena slapped her chest lightly.

“So you set out to kill me this evening did you?” Bernie leaned even closer to her.

“Not now, but maybe when we get home we could have a good go at finishing one another off. How early is too early to leave these things?”

“As soon as we’ve seen Hanssen in his costume, I say we pop our donation in and leave.”

“Good plan. You look a treat if you don’t mind me saying so, Mrs Wolfe. Only you could wear a fancy dress as your fancy dress.” Serena laughed at Bernie’s words.

“You’re looking rather dashing yourself, Major.”

 

It may not have been the evening she had been expecting, but Serena decided it was worth it to see Bernie in her fatigues. And, when she got home, she knew that she would have an equally as enjoyable time getting Bernie out of them.


	4. Hospital Fundraising Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a distraction so wrote this update.

4 – Hospital Fundraising Gala

“I swear this hospital has more fundraising galas now than it ever used to!” Bernie’s voice was filled with anguish as she looked at the invite on the desk between them. Serena merely raised an eyebrow.

“The joys of the cash strapped NHS in these trying times. At least it is a chance to make the most of a free bar whilst swanning around in a posh frock all evening. You know the drill. Flirt with a few stuffy old men and make the trauma bay sound sexy.” She winked and Bernie pouted.

“I’m not good at flirting.”

“Nonsense.”

“I’m not good at flirting with men, then.”

“So flirt with the women there.”

“But the only woman I want to flirt with is you.”

“Bernie, as sweet as the sentiment is, you know as well as I do that if we don’t charm a few thousand pounds out of Holby’s elite, we will never have enough equipment to keep functioning in emergencies. Please try your best. Then when we leave you can flirt with me as much as you like.” Bernie sighed. 

“Fine. I’ll try my best.”

 

In the end, Bernie didn’t need to go to the fundraising gala. Hanssen had informed the couple of a frontiers in trauma medicine conference which he thought one of them should attend. However, the final day of it was the Friday as the gala was being held. It was easily decided that Bernie should attend the conference, because they all knew that she would be more comfortable there than at the gala any day.

 

Serena zipped her dress and finished applying her eye makeup, before knocking on Jason’s door to inform him that she would be leaving anytime soon, depending on when the taxi arrived. As she stood in the hallway, her eyes fell on a framed photo which was stood on the table by the phone. It was of her and Bernie on their wedding day, smiling happily at one another as if nobody else around them mattered. Her heart clenched as she thought of Bernie, who she had last seen three days ago when she boarded the train to her conference. She was due back sometime that evening, and Serena allowed her mind to wander to thoughts of returning from the gala to her wife’s form curled under the bedsheets once more. It made the whole thing worth it. Outside, a taxi beeped its horn.

 

Serena circulated the ballroom with grace, laughing at the terrible jokes and bobbing her head at the many compliments sent her way. She chatted with Hanssen regarding key beneficiaries and took a breather by the bar with Ric Griffin, who had his eye on a very pretty woman in the room. 

A couple of hours into the gala, and Serena felt sure that she had managed to attract some donations for AAU and the hospital in general. Her feet were tired from the heels and she desperately wanted to head home as soon as possible. She had promised Hanssen that she would float around the room until midnight however, and so tried not to obviously watch the clock as older gentlemen flirted with her.

 

Serena was heading out of the ballroom in search of a bathroom where she could reapply her lipstick when she checked her phone to see a text message from Bernie sent ten minutes previously.

‘The sky is nice and clear tonight, go and take a look!”

 

Serena smiled fondly at her screen before changing direction to the entrance. Bernie was always one to take delight in the smallest of things: spring flowers, clear skies, receding tides. As she pushed open the doors and looked up towards the heavens, a soft voice penetrated the silence.

“I was hoping you’d check your phone.” Serena pivoted towards the source of the noise and her face broke out into the biggest grin imaginable.

“Bernie!” She met her wife halfway and they wrapped their arms around one another happily. Bernie leaned in to brush their lips together and Serena hummed happily.

“I made the earlier train so I thought I’d come and watch you flirting with the men of Holby.” Serena’s eyes shone as she stroked the lapels of Bernie’s dress uniform.

“And the outfit?”

“As it was such a last minute idea I didn’t have anything else which looked presentable. Are you complaining, Mrs Wolfe?” 

“Not as all, Major Wolfe.” Serena leaned back in for another kiss then gestured towards the inside of the building. “Shall we?”

 

They entered the ballroom together and Henrik Hanssen was the first to notice their arrival. He gravitated towards them and nodded at Bernie.

“Major Wolfe. How was the conference?” Bernie pulled a face.

“There was one speaker who was appalling. Kept going on about how this technique and that were currently being pioneered on the front lines. I was performing them a decade ago, they’re not especially at the forefront of medicine today. I made sure to tell him so too.” Serena laughed as Hanssen looked slightly aghast.

“Please tell me Holby City Hospital is still allowed to attend future conferences,” was his response. Bernie nodded.

“Definitely. In fact, the chairperson asked me to deliver some trauma slots next time. She was especially keen for me to talk about how I’ve transferred my military techniques to an inner city hospital. So I hope the trauma bay is due a windfall.” She raised her eyebrows at her wife and the CEO, who looked proud and impressed respectively. Henrik smiled.

“I rather think Mrs Wolfe here has done a tremendous job at representing Holby City tonight.” Bernie grinned and Serena smirked.

“Thank you, Henrik. And now, given the fact that it is quarter to midnight, I do hope you will allow me to leave this function early. My rather talented trauma surgeon of a wife has just returned from a conference you see, and I’d like to spend some time with her.” 

 

The Swede looked at the two pairs of glittering brown eyes staring him down and nodded.

 

As Serena and Bernie exited into the night they both looked upwards, and thanked their lucky stars that they’d found one another.


	5. Back From Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light angst and a lot of Serena pining.

5 – Back From Service

Serena looked wistfully at the calendar. Three more days to go. Three more days until her wife returned. Serena sighed as the clocked ticked over to midnight. She marked another day off. Two more days to go.

When Bernie had received the call-up, she couldn’t refuse. Well, she could have. Had considered it. But it would have meant losing her stripes and respect for herself and others. Serena wouldn’t allow it. Had told Bernie that throughout their relationship she had known that there was a possibility of Bernie being called up for service again. Had known since the moment she first met Bernie that the woman was a soldier through and through. Serena wouldn’t do what Marcus did, she wouldn’t resent Bernie for going off and doing her duty for her country. Bernie had sighed, had cried, had kissed Serena with everything she was worth. Then she had been gone.

Serena had been right. She didn’t spent the time resenting Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe. Not at all. But she sure as hell missed her. Every night she marked the calendar, counting down the days until her wife was scheduled to return – for good – from active service. Bernie had checked. Part of the agreement. Military retirement after her final tour of duty. And only a short tour, too – 9 months. Serena laughed to herself sometimes as she tried to make nine months seem like nothing at all. They could have had a baby in nine months, could have grown a whole new life in the time Bernie was away. Well, technically. Serena considered herself to be quite good at medicine and general anatomy, and she was pretty sure there was never a chance that she and Bernie could have naturally conceived and carried a child, especially at this stage in the game. But still, as she checked off the days on the calendar, Serena hoped that her wife would return at the right time. Not too early, because that would mean injury. 

She’d spent the time throwing herself into work on AAU and Holby City Hospital in general. Nothing was too much, she was practically Deputy CEO once more in her pursuit of paperwork which would numb her mind and fill her time. She took Jason to the museum exhibit which he expressed interest in, and spent hours gazing at the various artefacts detailing the specific stages of steel production through the ages. When Jason really enjoyed the exhibit and expressed a wish to go again, she took him and read all of the information signs whilst he engaged the curator in detailed conversations about the pieces on display. And, if just the once a couple of stray tears leaked out onto the glass as she thought of her own woman of steel, well then. Nobody need ever know. 

Bernie was away all through her birthday, Valentine’s Day too. She’d be home for Christmas, all being well. Left mid-January, due to return mid-October. Serena marked the days off on the calendar, and leafed through the photo album from their wedding day, alongside other photos on her phone, on Facebook, on the computer. She hazed wistfully at her wife’s face, frozen in time. Her beautiful, brave, soldier wife.

The nights were the hardest. Serena would go to bed as late as possible, waiting until midnight passed so she could mark off another day on her calendar. Then, she’d make her way upstairs to bed. A bed that seemed far too lonely after too many years spent sharing it with Bernie Wolfe. Serena wondered how she had ever managed so many years before Bernie sleeping alone in a queen sized bed when she was now struggling to make do it every night for nine months without waking up wrapped around her wife’s pillow, trying to absorb the last traces of the army medic’s scent. Goodness, she missed Bernie. Everything about her. What she would give to wake up in the middle of the night with ice cold feet pressed into her calves once more. Never again would she complain if Bernie took the duvet in the night. She just wanted her there.

Serena felt lucky to have such a large support network around her who made Bernie being away more bearable. Fletch and Raf invited her round to help babysit the now rather grown-up Fletchlings Or, Serena reminded herself with a giggle, the Fletch-Di-Luccalings as they technically now were – Bernie’s invention of a name made up after Raf and Fletch finally decided to acknowledge that they might as well make their sexless gay marriage official (and remove the sexless part). When she wasn’t sharing time with that family, the rest of her extended family were willing to accommodate. Cam and Morven invited her furniture shopping for their new house, and Serena loved every minute of it, even if she did wistfully think of how much Bernie would have enjoyed showing off her strength by moving the boxes of flat pack to the car. Elinor and Charlotte even teamed up with Morven, Jasmine and a begrudging Jac to take Serena on an ‘all-girls’ spa weekend at a country house. It was amazing fun, and Serena had enjoyed herself immensely. But, as a masseuse rubbed oil onto her back, Serena couldn’t help but wonder when she would next be able to give Bernie a massage and more. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t spoken to Bernie in that time – far from it, in fact. Whenever the Major had a chance she would send Serena letters (which the vascular surgeon treasured in a box under her bed – and the most recent one always under her pillow), and call her. She’d try to arrange calls beforehand by emailing to ask Serena if the time would be convenient, given the time zones. For Serena, it was always convenient. No matter what she had on, she would throw it all for a conversation with her wife. It was lucky Ric was such an old friend, same with Hanssen. On mornings when Bernie was scheduled to call, all of Serena’s surgeries were taken care of without her needing to worry. Instead, she could sit in her office and wait by the phone or stay at home, logged into Skype ready for when her wife was too. Seeing or hearing from Bernie again always put a spark back into Serena. Yes, she missed her terribly. But she was also fiercely proud of her wife for what she was doing. Serena very much doubted that there were any other women of Bernie’s age out on the frontlines, training the army medics of the future to be as talented as she was. 

The clock struck midnight, and Serena marked the calendar. No more days to go. No more days. Fourteen more hours, and Bernie would be back on British soil. Serena could picture it: her windswept hair, her smiling face. Her mind conjured up a scene like one might see in a film: Serena running in slow motion towards her wife as she stepped off the plane, Jason stood grinning as Bernie lifted Serena into the air and twirled her round, overjoyed at seeing her after so long. Serena would smooth down the collar of Bernie’s jacket, and laugh at the untidiness of Bernie’s choice of clothing for the flight (jogging bottoms and an oversized hoodie – she’d worn them without fail every flight they’d taken as a couple). Fourteen hours. Serena headed up to bed, too excited to sleep but knowing that in seven hours she would need to get up and prepare everything she’d planned for Bernie’s return before driving to the airport to greet her. Fourteen hours. She’d waited nine months, but fourteen hours seemed a lifetime away.

She took impatiently, waiting. She’d been ushered through to a smaller terminal with a group of other military wives, some with children. They smiled and asked what her husband was called and Serena smiled and proudly told every single one that her wife was Major Berenice Wolfe of the Royal Army Medical Corps. Jason had not come along, because as much as he wanted to see Bernie again, he had not wanted to wait around an airport for too long, given the fact that they were much too crowded for his liking. Also, he had told her over breakfast that he thought she and Bernie might like some ‘alone time’ for a couple of days, so he was going to stay with Cameron and Morven. He’d see Bernie in a couple of days when the rest of the family came round to see her.

The plane had landed, and Serena was trying not to look too eager as she waited for Bernie to come striding through the gates. Suddenly, there they were. A whole cluster of people, led by   
“Bernie!” Serena lost all of her self-control and barrelled forwards at the sight of her wife. She wrapped Bernie into her arms and squeezed her tight. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered into the now dirty-brown hair. Stepping back, she took in Bernie. She gulped as she realised that the woman was in her fatigues. Bernie looked weary. She’d aged out in the field, and looked like she hadn’t slept properly in weeks. She probably hadn’t, Serena thought. In that moment she knew that everything she had left at home could wait. The cooking, the presents, the flowers. The first thing that was going to happen was Serena taking Bernie to bed in the most innocent way possible. Her wife needed at least twelve hours of solid rest. Bernie dropped her backpack to the ground and smiled properly at Serena, who felt like everything in her world had realigned once more. Their lips met and when they pulled back, their foreheads remained together.  
“Welcome home, Bernie.”


	6. Holby Pride Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and the one time she did expect to see her BMAM in uniform.

+1 – Holby Pride Parade

It was around half a year after Bernie got back from her final tour of duty that she brought it up. Serena had known that something had been eating away at her wife’s thoughts since the evening previously, given the way that Bernie had been distracted on the ward. The way she had escaped to the roof four times for cigarette breaks, even though she gave up again after her military medical examination. The way she had been steadfastly avoiding eye contact with Serena. Serena knew to wait it out. Knew Bernie would tell her eventually. She wasn’t wrong.

 

They had arrived home after their shift, eaten homemade chicken pie and then lazed in the living room. Not long after Jason had gone up to bed, Bernie took a deep breath and looked up from where she was picking a loose thread on Serena’s cardigan.

“Serena?”

“Yes?”

“The army called.” Serena froze. They’d promised her that tour would be her last. She waited for Bernie to continue. “The army called and they asked to see me.” That didn’t sound good. “You know when I told you I was going to the DIY shop yesterday afternoon?” Serena narrowed her eyes. “Well, I also went to the offices.” Bernie wouldn’t meet her eye and Serena felt her heart sinking with every word the army medic said. She traced a finger along the back of Bernie’s hand.

“What did they say to you?” Bernie tensed and swallowed before looking up at her wife.

“They wanted to talk about you. Well. Me and you. Us.” That hadn’t been what Serena was expecting, and she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Surely, after all Bernie had done for Queen and country, they wouldn’t judge her on having a wife? Serena prepared herself to take on the entirety of the RAMC if necessary, because her big macho army medic deserved everything from the organisation she had dedicated her life to, and her being gay was no major (Serena laughed internally at the pun) issue when it came to Bernie’s skills. She brushed Bernie’s fringe away from her eyes.

“Oh, Bernie! Surely not. I thought the armed forces had become more inclusive?” 

“They have.” Bernie looked terrified, and Serena was becoming more and more confused as to the nature of the problem.

“So what on earth did they want from you then?” Bernie was silent for a moment before responding.

“It turns out I am the most decorated recruit from the entirety of Holby City who also happens to be, um. You know. Gay.” Serena rolled her eyes fondly. Even years down the line, Bernie struggled with the word. Years of being forced into the closet in demonstration, Serena thought with no small amount of annoyance. 

“Rare breed, aren’t you? Good job I managed to get myself the extremely rare collector’s edition then, isn’t it? Why did they call you in to congratulate you on your sexuality, Bernie?”

“They wanted to ask me a favour. Well. Give me orders. Sort of.” Serena raised an eyebrow to coax Bernie to continue. The army medic exhaled slowly. “They want me to lead the military float in the Holby Pride Parade this summer. With you by my side. As my wife. Me in uniform. Showcase how inclusive the military now is.” Serena grinned.

“Why is that such a bad thing Bernie? I’ve wanted to go to Pride for years but we’ve never had the time! If you’re on military orders Hanssen will have to give us the time off!” Bernie looked at her, disbelief written across her features.

“But that’s not displaying yourself on a moving army truck it?”

“Ooh, the float is an army truck for you soldiers. Consider me seduced, Major.”

“How are you so calm about this?”

“I have no problems with showing the world that I’m married to Holby City’s most decorated gay soldier.”

“You’re incredible!”

“Is that what’s been eating you up all day and last night?”

“Maybe.”

“Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe, what am I going to do with you?”

~

“I can’t believe we’re actually here.” Serena’s voice was filled with delight as she accepted Bernie’s hand to climb onto the back of the army truck.

“Neither can I. When I first joined I never thought I would be standing representing my recruits with my wife.”

“Bless you. But I meant here as in the army truck. Hanssen was saddened that we wouldn’t be gracing the NHSLGBT float. Luckily there’s several dashing young men willing to bedeck themselves with glitter and scrubs and toss out condoms to the crowds.” Bernie blanched.

“That’s what the NHS float are doing?”

“Yes. The NHS provides sexual health services to everyone, Berenice. Now aren’t you glad we’re here instead? I certainly am looking at you in that delicious dress uniform.” Bernie blushed.

“You’re not looking so bad yourself.” Serena grinned and looked down at her outfit fondly. A camouflage print shirt over a t-shirt adorned with glittery RAMC lettering to go alongside the rainbow glitter upon her face. Serena grinned widely as the other, younger soldiers in a mixture of fatigues and dress uniform clambered into the back of the truck. As the vehicles began to move forward with the parade, Serena felt overcome with pride, happiness and excitement. She didn’t care who was watching as she leaned up and kissed her wife soundly.

The parade itself was one of the best experiences of Serena’s life. She stood proudly by Bernie’s side as they were drawn past the crowds, and felt her heart burst at the thought that so many younger couples would hopefully have smoother experiences with their sexual orientation than Bernie had. Serena also delighted in seeing older couples in the crowds, pleased that she and Bernie were not alone in their happiness. The children were all gathered together at the corner of one street approaching the town centre. Bernie spotted them first as Cameron whooped and yelled and Jason snapped photos of his aunts on his phone. Serena and Bernie waved to them and shouted greetings their way. Feeling spontaneous, Serena leaned over and kissed Bernie as they passed. Hoped one of the kids had managed to capture the moment on camera. 

Once the parade was over, they clambered down and mingled amongst the crowds. Dom found them and slapped Bernie on the back.

“Wow, Major! Check you out. Welcome to Pride, you guys!” Bernie flushed at his words, and Serena squeezed her arm. 

“Thank you Doctor Copeland. Now I do hope you kept some of those free NHS contraceptives for yourself.” He laughed.

“I got loads! Do you want some?” Both Bernie and Serena raised their eyebrows at him until he realised what he had said. They burst out laughing. 

“You keep our share, Dom. Use them wisely!” Bernie choked out between her laughs. He grinned and then disappeared into the crowds once more.

Serena and Bernie stood in the shade of some trees, sipping refreshing iced drinks. Serena turned to look at Bernie, and noticed the other woman looking contemplative.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Just how happy I am. I never thought I would associated my dress uniform with such pride in who I am. The military was always a way for me to run away from who I was. And now I’m wearing it at Pride, and I wore it to marry my wife. My life’s just got so much better than I ever thought it would be.”

Serena studied Bernie as a light breeze ruffled a couple of loose hairs free from under her hat. Yes, Serena thought. Major Berenice Wolfe was her big macho army medic. Now, proudly, for everyone to see. Stood in her dress uniform, there was no doubting Serena had married a clear action woman. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has said nice things.


End file.
